Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel, and more particularly, to a non-rectangular display panel.
Discussion of the Background
As portable devices (such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and portable media players (PMPs)) as well as devices for homes (such as TVs and monitors) become lighter and thinner, various flat panel displays are being widely used. There are various types of flat panel displays, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting displays, and electrophoretic displays. Generally, flat panel displays are rectangular. However, display panels having various shapes such as circular, oval, and polygonal shapes are being developed.
A rectangular display panel may include a plurality of pixels defined by scan lines extending in parallel with a side of the rectangular display panel, and data lines extending in parallel with the other side perpendicular to the above-mentioned side of the rectangular display panel. Here, scan lines crossing a central portion of the rectangular display panel may have substantially the same length as scan lines crossing an edge portion of the rectangular display panel, and the same may be true for the data lines. Therefore, the data lines and the scan lines may have substantially the same panel load (such as resistive-capacitive (RC) delay), thus not causing a luminance difference.
However, if a conventional structure for scan lines and data lines is applied to the nonrectangular display panel, scan lines located in the central portion of the display panel may be different in length from scan lines located in the edge portion of the display panel, and the same may be true for the data lines. That is, the data lines and the scan lines may have different panel loads (such as RC delay) due to the difference in line length. Accordingly, this may cause a luminance difference, thereby degrading display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.